Angel Season 6: Age of the Gods
by izzygirlxp
Summary: Angel, Gunn, Illyria, and Spike must fight the good fight, taking on a new enemy, and a new allie. Review Please! CHAPTER 4 UP!
1. Angels & Demons

6x01: Angels & Demons  
  
A figure cloaked in dark clothing and a trenchcoat walked down an LA street in the pouring rain. A scream is heard in the distance and he starts to quicken his pace a little, heading down into an ally way were he stops for a few seconds. The rain pours down on his shadowed face, as he stands looking around the ally then suddenly a rustic looking demon pounces on him and the figure is still then he reaches back into his trench and pulls out an axe which he was hiding and then with one clean sweap decapitates the demon, the head dropping to the figures feet and the body ramming into the ally wall. A teenage girl looks out from behind a dumpster, the figure stands in front of her now, offering his hand to her. The teen takes his hand and stands up shakly.   
  
" T-Thank you." She studdered shaken up.  
  
" Just helping the helpless." Replies the figure, the girl nods and runs off, and the figure turns his head to watch her leave. A street light revealing his face of that as the souled vampire Angel. " You'd think the people would at least carry a dagger or something with them now." He sighed and continued on his way.  
  
In a large abandonded factory a woman clothed in what seemed like red leather body armor walked towards a figure laying on a conveyer belt. The figure was that of Charles Gunn, who it looked like had died but was not. Illyria stood at his side with her usual emotionless face, she moved her hand over his stomach and kept it there for a few minutes, like she was waiting for something.  
  
" Every day. For the past month. You walk up to him. Just like like that. Do what you are doing now. AND NOTH'N EVER HAPPENS." Said a cockny accented voice from the back. Illyria lowered her hand slowly back to her side and raised her emotionless face up.  
  
" It has not been one month. It has been 24 days, 17 hours, and 37 minutes." She said dully, the only reply she got was a scoff. She turned around and looked straight a head, another figure, that of Spike the second souled vampire, sat on a large crate, almost completely covered in shadows.  
  
" I'm rounding." Spike replied, he proped his head up on his wrist in bordem. " When's Angel going to get back with the food eh? I'm hungry."  
  
" Halfbreed you are always hungry. If you were so desperete for your precious blood why did you not go and retriev it yourself?" She asked, her head cocking to the side.  
  
" Cause I don't wanna." He replied simply, shifting his body unconferably.  
  
" You do not want others to see you."  
  
" Shut it Blue!" Spike growled dangerously at her.  
  
" Your growling does not scare me."  
  
" I can do much more to scare you."   
  
" Your threats are empty half breed. Bite your tongue or I shall remove it for you, I must concentrait to gather my stregnth to heal him." Illyria said turning back around.  
  
" I thought you didn't care 'bout us." Spike said taking out a ciggerette and his lighter.  
  
" I do not. The demons from our war still reside in this city, all of our fighters must be strong to destroy the demons and rebuild the empire. I am only healing so he can fight. I used all of my power to revive you and the other." Illyria said and closed her eyes becoming still again.  
  
" I guess I'd be that other." Angel said as he entered into the factory, he carried a white plastic bag with him, Spike leaned over the crate to see him. Angel reached in the bag and threw a bag of blood at Spike who caught it and ripped into it hungerly. " How's Gunn?"  
  
" My powers must be gathered again to heal. The white haired one must have his tongue removed so I can concentrait." Illyria replied, opening her eyes slightly.  
  
" I have no problem taking out his tongue." Angel said shrugging and took out his axe, Spike glared at him and mocked him like a child.  
  
" You get any baddies?" Spike asked as he threw the now empty packet to the side.  
  
" Couple of them. There's still a hell of a lot of 'em out there since the war." Angel said sitting up on one of the crates. " Guess Willows spell didn't get them all." Spike growled and looked out the window at the rain.   
  
" The white haired one is still moarning. Just as he did when-" Illyria was cut off by a small wrench hitting her in the back of the head. " You made me loose my concentration!" She growled angerly and ran to the crates and started climbing towards Spike.  
  
" You tell me to shut up all the time and you never!" Spike said jumping up a crate with Illyria behind him. Angel sighed and looked at Gunn.  
  
" Man, get back soon before I kill BOTH of them." Angel sighed.  
  
FlashbackThe rain poured down on the Angel, Gunn, Illyira, and Spike as they fought the many crowds of demons that were attacking them. Gunn collapsed in the middle of the battle, Angel quickly took care of the 4 demons on his back and ran to Gunn and lay him in a nearby ally so he can rest, and then ran back into battle. Illyria was armed with a large blank of wood, using her stregnth to snap the demons bones and knock them into each other. Spike didn't have any weapons what was fairing off just fine snapping necks and rendering his enimes unconsious. A few hours into the fight it seemed like the demons were never going to stop attacking. Gunn had been laying bleeding for quiet some time in the ally and Illyria had long broken her weapon, Spike was fighting with an axe he had stolen from one of the demons after it had cut him in the back with it, and Angel was looking more worried by the minute.  
  
" Mates I don't think we're gonna last very long here." Spike yelled out as he decapated one of the demons.  
  
" I hate to agree with you Spike but," Angel stopped mid sentence and kicked in a demons knee, " But we're kicking ass here and more keep coming! We need the help of a God."  
  
" How about a Goddess?" Asked a voice from above, everyone looked up to see a red haired woman standing on a roof top, with about 20 teenage girls behind her.  
  
" Willow?!" Angel asked staring up at the Wicca woman.  
  
" Red how the hell?" Spike began and looked over and saw Buffy staring down at him, she was at the corner of Willow's rooftop, a tall Ittalian man standing next to her, his arm around her waist. " Buffy..." Spike said quietly and a demon caught him off gaurd.  
  
" Everyone on Angel's side take cover!" Willow yelled and he hair suddenly started to turn white and her arms engolfed in flames, she spoke a few words in latan and suddenly the army of demons burst into flames, Spike along with them...  
  
end flashback  
  
" Ah!" Spike bolted up from his nap and looked around, no one was there, well besides Gunn and Illyria. He ran his hands through his bleach blonde hair, which the roots have returned brown again, and wished that he could get the feeling back in his hands again. He was burned all over his hands on both arms, and on the right arm he had charred burns to his elbow and he also was burned on his neck and on his side and part of his leg. That was the fate he suffered for not paying attention in battle. " Where's Angel? And when did I fall asleep?" Spike asked looking around.  
  
" Angel knocked you unconcious before I could rip your tongue out. Then he left." Illyria replied, she was standing over Gunn again, her hands over his stomach. " My powers are at this peek, you have been quiet for hours, it was usefull silence."  
  
" Glade you liked it." Spike mumbled.  
  
" You moaned her name again in your sleep. Buffy." Illyria said not looking at him. " Angel does that as well. It is very perculiar." Spike didn't reply, he just sat there and watched her as she concentraited again.  
  
Angel walked down the damp street ways, the rain had finally stopped pouring. He smelled a demon in the distance and followed his nose to another allyway.  
  
" I should have known it was gonna be an ally." He sighed walking around in the allyway. " It's always an ally! What is it with you stupid demons don't you have any class? What is with the god damned allys?!" Angel yelled taking out his axe.  
  
" Someone's in a bad mood." Said a woman walking through an open door. She was about 5'9 and had long blonde hair to below her shoulder blades with black streaks and green eyes. She wore a black tanktop and black sweatpants with red stripes on the side, she carried a bag of garbage to the dumpster by Angel.  
  
" Oh uh sorry I was looking for my friend... Demon." Angel said hiding his axe behind him.  
  
" Interesting name for a guy. Of course my cousins name is Apple but hey." The woman shrugged and giggled, she looked about 20 years old and rather pretty, she dropped the bag into the trash and then locked the dumpster.  
  
" Yeah, my name's Angel." He said nodding with a smile.  
  
" Nice to meet you Angel, my names Missy Evans." She said shaking his hand, " So do you live around here?"  
  
" Uh not really." Angel said looking around, he could still smell a demon around...  
  
" Yeah I just moved here, I just got back to the US about a month ago or so. It's like I'm gone for about year and I come back and everythings changed."   
  
" Yeah I know what you mean." Angel said, the Garbage dumpster started to shake a little causing Missy and Angel took look over at it.  
  
" Oh man I must have locked a cat in there!" Missy said going to the dumpster and undid the latch. A large demon just like the one Angel killed earlier pounced on Missy.  
  
" Damnit!" Angel said whipping out his axe but before he could even swing at the demon Missy pushed him off her with her legs and then jumped back onto her feet and high kicked the demon in the jaw, the round housed him and punched him across the jaw. The demon stumbled towards Angel and he lowered the axe on the demons decapitating it. Missy and Angel looked at each other for a few minutes. " How the hell did you do that?"  
  
" I'm Missy, the Vampire Slayer." Missy said smirking and putting her hands on her hips, " Duh."  
  
Next time on Angel: " A new slayer is in town," Missy kicks a demons ass and dusts him with her stake, " She's strong," She pushes a big rig off some people trapped under it, " She's skilled," Missy training with Angel, " But who's side is she really on?" Missy is shaking hands with a demon splattered in blood, " Can she hurt Angel?" Angel and Missy face off, " In more ways the one?" Missy: " It's hard to hit a guy with such a hot bod." Watch next time to find out! 


	2. ExPotential

6x02: Ex-Potential  
  
Previously on Angel: W&H collapsed, Buffy, Willow, and the Slayers helped with the battle against the demons, Spike got burned, Angel, Spike, Illyria, and motionless Gunn in the factory, and Missy turning around saying, 'I'm Missy, the Vampire Slayer. Duh.'  
  
A didgital clock blinked 3:22 am on a small crate next to two figures as they slowly streched in symbolism. Angel stood on the left, leading off the streching to Missy who followed closley after his actions. Angel was shirtless but wore black sweats and Missy wore a black spegg. strap tank top and black sweats, both had their arms streched out in front of them with soft soothing yoga music playing in the backround.  
  
" This is really.... Tireing." Missy sighed dropping her position. " Why do we gotta do this at 3 in the morning?"  
  
" Because I like to torture you." Angel replied simply continuing with his streches.  
  
" But why me? Why do you want to train me?" Missy asked then grinned, " That other vampire said that you, 'fancied me' or something."  
  
Angel groaned, " That's just Spike being an ass."  
  
" Oh." Missy said shrugging.  
  
" Why? Do you fancy me?" Angel said quickly turning to her. " I mean, not like I really need to know or anything."  
  
" Well, lets see." Missy said smiling and started to walk around him. " Tall. Dark. Mysterious to an extent. Tattoes are a turn on majorly. But...." Missy stopped at his side and Angel immediantly turned his head to her.  
  
" But what?" He asked with a higher tone.  
  
" Waking me up at 3 am to do Yoga lessons is a no no. I need my freaking beauty sleep!" Missy said crossing her arms and pouting.  
  
Angel chuckled, " So do you fancy me for those reasons?"  
  
" I never said that I fancied you though." Missy said smiling and walked off to the boom box she brought over and turned off the Yoga music. " I so desperetly need some sleep. Don't you vampires sleep during the day or something?"  
  
" Yeah during the day, but I'm not like other vampires." Angel said grabbing his shirt from the back of a chair and putting it on.  
  
" You cerently aren't." Missy said with a smile and walked out into the dimly light streets.  
  
Missy walked down the street to her apartment with a slight yawn, she waked into the allyway leading to the backdoor and gasped when a dark figure swept in front of her.  
  
" Melissa you're out early." Said the figure, he had gray scaley skin and a white hair to his shoulders, two white horns stuck out 2 inches from his head and a white stubby beard stuck out from his chin. His eyes were bright red with dark red iris's, his eyes stared deeply into Missy's.  
  
" What do you want Scorn?" Missy asked with much distaste in her voice.  
  
" What no 'hello'?" He asked with a slight smirk. He wore a long black cloak that reached to the floor with blood splattered over it.  
  
" Hello." She said rolling her eyes, " Okay, now back to the orginal question, what do you want?"  
  
" I need you to do a job for me." He said simply.  
  
" No freaking way, I'm done working for you Scorn." Missy said grunting and started walking to the door but Scorn stepped in front of her blocking her again.  
  
" I'm afraid I can't accept that cupcake." He said folding his hands behind his back. " You've got to do what I say."  
  
" Look, I don't got to do anything you say, I'm not your cupcake, so get lost and find another lacky to do you dirty work." Missy said stepping to the side to pass him but Scorn blocked her again.  
  
" Oh, I'm afraid you are binded to me. We have a contract, remember?" Scorn said pulling out a peice of paper from his robe.   
  
" I don't care what the freaking contract, you can kiss my blonde slayer ass for all I care cause I don't work for you know more. Get that through your head." Missy said grabbing the contract and went to rip it in half when Scorn held out his hand and sqweezed his palm. Missy screamed and clutched her heart falling to her knees. " Oh god my heart!"  
  
" No no, not your heart, your soul." Scorn shook his head taking the contract from her again. " We made this little contract back when I discovered you as a frightened little 16 year old Potential Slayer taking care of your sick mother, and I took you in and trained you for 3 years. And you did what ever I said so in return I saved your mother, I took controll of your soul just incase you decided to defy me, guess that came in handy huh?" He smiled as she started to get back onto her feet again. " Then you ran off to Rome when you were 19 after you became a Slayer and came back and didn't even bother to call me? Tsk Tsk we're nearly family!"  
  
" You. Are. Not. My. Family." Missy said gritting her teeth in a scowl. " You killed my mother!"  
  
" Oh no I didn't, you told me to save her from cancer I did. You didn't say anything about saving her from that speeding bus that-"  
  
" Shut up!" Missy said coverering her ears.  
  
" Oh don't worry, I didn't bring you all bad news. I have some good news. If you do this one last mission for me, I will destroy the contract and give your soul back to you and never bother you again. Deal?" Scorn asked holding out his hand and Missy shook it reluctantly.  
  
" What do you want me to do?" Missy asked crossing her arms.  
  
" Kill the souled vampire they call Angel." Scorn said with a devilish smile.  
  
Angel sat on a crate watching Illyria as she moved her hand over Gunn's stomach, Spike lay on a few crates in the shadows watching her as well.  
  
" I am fully empowered now." Illyria said emotionless as she placed both hands over the wound in his stomach.   
  
" She's whatly what?" Spike asked sighing.  
  
" She's fully empowered. I guess that means she's chalk full of energy again." Angel replied. Illyria closed her eyes and hummed dully as a blue light started to form around her hands and then moved into Gunns stomach. Gunn twitched a little, and then groaned and opened his eyes. Illyria removed her hands and looked down at him.  
  
" I thought we took Queen Smurf's powers." He said sitting up. " Not like I'm complain'n or anything, just wondering."  
  
" She still has healing powers." Angel said walking over to Gunn, " Welcome back."  
  
" Man how long was I out?" Gunn said rubbing his eyes.  
  
" A month." Spike replied from the shadows.  
  
" 27 days, 6 hours and 53 minutes." Illyria replied.  
  
" Do you count the seconds too?" Spike asked sarcastically.  
  
" Do you two shut up?" Angel snapped at the two of them.  
  
" Uh, not to but in on your little love fest here but what happened to the hundreds of demons that were about to whip our ass's in an unpleasent way?" Gunn asked raising a brow. Angel sighed and grabbed a bottle of water out of a pack that Missy had left and handed it to Gunn who opened it willingly.   
  
" Well, we fought for a while and then some reinforcments came from Rome." Angel started.  
  
" You 'n Spike's honey Buffy and Watched jr. Andrew?" Gunn asked guzzling water.  
  
" Along with 'bout 20 new Slayers and Willow who got a little Fire happy." Angel said glancing over at Spike who had layed back down in the dark.  
  
" So the demons are taken care of?" Gunn asked finishing off his water.  
  
" Most of them yeah but there's still a few roam'n around LA." Angel nodded.  
  
" Okay, question two. Where the hell am I?" Gunn asked looking around.  
  
" Wolfram & Hart was destroyed, so we basically have no where to go." Angel shrugged.  
  
" Oh. Well. That's conferting." Gunn said standing up a bit wobbily, Angel caught him before he could fall and sat him back down on the Conveyer belt.  
  
" You haven't had anything to eat in less then a month." Angel said looking around. " Well, we have some blood packets but I guess you don't want those. And I don't think Illyria eats anything, I haven't seen her eat anything at least."  
  
" I do not need food for energy." Illyria said, she was standing by the crates near Spike.  
  
" Missy's probably asleep by now." Angel said looking at his cell phone.  
  
" Who's Missy?" Gunn asked confused.  
  
" Peaches's new girlfriend." Spike replied.  
  
" When did this happen? She know's about all of us?" Gunn asked looking around.  
  
" She's a slayer." Angel replied looking over at Illyria, Gunn looked morely confused though. " Illyria could you do me a favor?" He asked her, Illyria cocked her head to the side.  
  
Gunn and Fred sat across from each other in a diner, both looking at menu's.  
  
" Gosh I don't know what I want to order." Fred said with a giggle. She wore a light pink t-shirt with a long pink and white flowery skirt to her brown cowboy booted feet. " Well, I sure liked it when my mom used to make me pancakes on Saturday morning, maybe I'll have some pancakes!" She smiled.  
  
" That's really creepy." Gunn said looking at her sternly.  
  
" What's creepy Charles?" Fred asked, her long curly brown hair bounced to the side.  
  
" You. Like her." Gunn sighed and looked back down at his menu.  
  
" I must look like the shell in order to pass as a mortal being in order to recive food for you to regain energy to your mortal body." Fred said with a blank face and a voice like Illyria's.  
  
" Oh yeah." Gunn said looking over the menu again. " Still's a bit creepy though."  
  
" Do you still have feelings for the shell? Her memorys indicate that you two were once joined in the bond of love. But that bond was broken with her." She said still in Illyria mode.  
  
" Fred was one of my best buds even after we broke up. I don't have those kind of feelings for anymore but kinda like brotherly feelings ya know?"   
  
" Aw Charles that's so sweet thanks!" Fred replied sounding like herself again.  
  
Gunn smiled and nodded and looked up at the waitress when she came over and started to order.  
  
Missy walked down the street looking at her watch, it was a little after 7 am. She looked deep in thought, her arms crossed over her red t-shirt which she had changed into. She walked across the street not even seeing the bus heading her way, she heard the honking of the bus and shot her head to see it coming at her fast. The bus skidded away from her and ran into a ditch, crashing on the side with the door and laying on the side.  
  
" Shit!" Missy cursed and ran to the side of the bus and jumped on the side looking at the windows. " Is everyone okay in there?" She asked watching them as they started to move. A few voices replied saying yes, Missy jumped off to the top of the bus and dug her hands under it and then raised the bus back onto it's side. She fled the scene as soon as she saw the doors start to open. As she was running down the street she saw a phone booth and stopped and dug in her pockets for some change when a hand grasped her shoulder.  
  
" Hey there cupcake." Said Scorn when Missy turned around. " Fleeing the scene? What don't you what your thanks?"  
  
" No I don't, slayer remember? Demons and Vampires want to kill me?" Missy said sarcastically glaring at him.  
  
" Speaking of Vampires...." Scorn looked at her.  
  
" I'm on it, just keep to your end of the bargin Scorn." Missy glared at him.  
  
" Oh don't worry about me." Scorn grinned opening up his hand and sqweezing it again making Missy fall to her knees in pain again. " If you don't do what I say I will simply kill you. Ta." He grinned and vaporized into white smoke. Missy coughed and got back up onto her knees, her hand over her chest.   
  
" Bastard." She growled and walked into the phone booth slaming the door behind her. She called up the only number she could at the moment.  
  
Angel's cellphone started to ring from the conveyer belt, Angel walked over and picked it up.  
  
" Hey." He said cooly but with a big grin, Spike was walking behind him and rolled his eyes, and sat down on a crate. " You want me to go out?" He asked raising a brow, " You mean like on a date or something? Well that'd be neat but it's daylight out right now. So maybe.... uh huh..... yeah.... Oh uh yeah..... I'll see you in a couple of hours then. Yeah. Bye." Angel turned off the phone and grinned doing a little happy dance not knowing Spike was behind him.  
  
" I dunno what's more pathetic. You or that dance." Spike said shaking his head.  
  
" I'm not pathetic. I got a date." Angel replied sitting on the conveyer belt.  
  
" Oh joy. Our fearless leader has a date." Spike said sarcastically. " And what is with you and blondes?"  
  
" Hey at least I have a date, your just sit the shadows and brood."  
  
" Oh bloody hell I've become you...." Spike groaned and jumped up a few crates.  
  
" You wish." Angel muttered. " You know, if you went out more you'd probably meet someone, who cares if your-"  
  
" A toasted marshmellow?" Spike cut him off with a slight chuckle, " I don't want too."  
  
" Cause of-" Angel started.  
  
" No. Not because of her.... Buffy has nothing to do with this. None what so ever. Not even a little." Spike nodded and layed back down.  
  
" Sure." Angel said skeptically. He looked up at the door as it started to open, Fred and Gunn walked in. " Feel better?"  
  
" Oodles." Fred said grinning.  
  
" Uh yeah, what she said." Gunn nodded and Fred changed back into Illyria.  
  
" That form creates more memories that I must sort out." She said dully and wandered around.  
  
" You look happy." Gunn said to Angel.  
  
" It's nothing really. Just a date with Missy at 9 pm." Angel shrugged cooly.  
  
Angel stood in a park looking around checking back down at his watch every 5 second, he tapped his foot a bit impationtly.   
  
" Hey you." Missy said walking up behind him with what looked like a forced smile.  
  
" Oh hey." Angel said turning around to face her. " You okay you don't look so good."  
  
" Oh I'm dandy." Missy smiled again looking around. " How long have you been waiting I'm pretty sure I'm on time."  
  
" Uh not long.... Just a half hour or so.... Earlybird." Angel laughed nervously. Missy walked up to him still smiling, her hand reaching behind her back as she stepped up to him.  
  
" I'm really sorry to do this...." She started and Angel looked at her with a confused look, Missy pulled out a stake and impaled the demon with it. Angel stared at her in a little bit of shock as a Feralgt demon fell from behind him, Missy's stake in his chest as he started to turn to goo. She pulled out her stake and cleaned it off. " Poor stakey. Sorry I got cha all gooey." She cringed and turned to Angel.   
  
" Stakey?" Angel asked raising a brow.  
  
" Shut up." Missy giggled, " I know it's silly."  
  
" Hey I knew a slayer once who called her stake Mr. Pointy so." Angel said chuckleing.  
  
" You know Buffy?" Missy asked, " I met her and Faith while I was training in Rome."   
  
" Really? I saw her recently too, kinda short meeting though." Angel shrugged, they smiled at each other for a few minutes when Missy looked over her stake then looked at Angel.  
  
" I really don't want to do this...." She sighed clutching the stake tightly.  
  
" Aw man did Spike put you up to this? I swear to god I'm going to throw him into the incenterater when I get back." Angel growled.  
  
" No, no it's not Spike. I really like you Angel but.... I can't be with you. I.... I have to kill you." Missy said looking at her feet.  
  
" This date is turning out really weird...." Angel said looking around.   
  
" Look, I don't like to do this. But I have to. You know though...." Missy said standing off with him, " It's gonna be really hard to hit a guy with such a hot bod."  
  
" Thanks I guess. I hate it when I can't catch on if a girl is evil before I go out with her." Angel sighed and took a swing at her but Missy ducked and kicked his knee. Angel jumped and they continued to fight while Scorn watched on. He grinned in amusment as they fought. Missy's contract held tighty in his hand as they fought, a cough was heard behind him and Scorn turned around only to get punched in the face. He fell back onto his back and looked up at the person who punched him.  
  
" Impossible!" He said wide eyed as Angel swoped down and grabbed the contract from him and Missy stepped on Scorns neck.   
  
" Doesn't seem so to me. By the way, you REALLY should try some moisterizer cause your skin is just grossing me out." Missy said stepping down on his neck decapitating Scorn and killing him, Angel ripped up the contract as well. " I'm free." Missy said smiling, " A little cliche' but it gets it done."  
  
" I think we can still make that movie now." Angel said smiling, Missy giggled and they walked off down a path holding hands.  
  
Next time on Angel: " Spike's learned a new trick", Spike stands in front of the Angel gang, fire engolfing his hands and arms but not touching him, " Is it a good thing?" He burns a few demons" Or a bad thing?" Spike screams and hunches over the fire starting to scortch him. " Or both?" Spike and Illyria sit across from each other, their lips coming closer together.... Watch next time to find out! 


	3. Burn'n up

6x03: Burning Up  
  
Previously on Angel: Missy and Angel doing yoga, Missy and Scorn shaking hands, Gunn waking up, Angel talking to Spike (toasted Marshmellow scene), Missy and Angel fighting, Missy killing Scorn and walking away hand in hand with Angel.  
  
Spike lay sleeping on an iron walkway in the factory, his face looks scared even when asleep and he started to move around.  
  
" No...." He mumbled turning his head to the side still sleeping, then he suddenly shoots up, " Buffy!" He gasped, he looks around and sighes slicking his hair back which was bleached back to it's plantuim blonde completely. A dark figure sits on an iron railing above him watching him.  
  
" That is the third time this week you have called out her name in your slumber." Illyria said looking down at him. Spike glanced up at her and shook his head.  
  
" Why're you up there?" He asked changing the subject.  
  
" You talk in your sleep. I find it amusing." She replied jumping down.  
  
" Good to know pet." Spike said and layed back down.  
  
" What did you dream of?" Illyria asked swaying a bit.  
  
" None of your bussiness." Spike growled and got back up and rested his weight on his arms.  
  
" Do they hurt?" Illyria asked looking at his burns.  
  
" Some." Spike muttered.  
  
" Vampires heal faster then humans why are you not healed yet?"  
  
" First of all, why do you bloody care? And second of all I don't freaking know." Spike said annoyed by her.  
  
" I do not care. I wish to know though."  
  
" Dunno maybe it was Red's spell. Made 'em permenant or something." Spike said shaking his head and looked down at his charred hands.  
  
" That is your punishment for not paying attention in battle." Illyria replied, her lips curling breifly into a smirk.  
  
" Change the subject." Spike said closing his eyes.  
  
" What did you dream of?" Illyria asked again.  
  
" If I tell you will you go away?" Spike sighed, Illyria nodded slowly, " Fine. I dreamt I was back in the battlefeild fighting and I caught on fire."  
  
" That is it?" Illyria asked skeptically.  
  
" Yep."  
  
" Then why did you speak of the name, 'Buffy'?"  
  
" Dunno." Spike shrugged. Illyria stared at him then grunted unsastified and left anyway. Spike sighed in relif and took out some ciggerettes and his lighter. He put a cig in his mouth and lit up his lighter and the flame jumped toward him the second he lit it up. " Well that's unusual...." He said interested.  
  
Missy sat on a velvety red couch in her living room, she held a bowl of popcorn and munched on it while she watched a movie. Angel came in and Sat down next to her, Missy smiled and switched positions so that she was leaning against him and munched on another handful of popcorn and mumbled something to him.  
  
" Sorry I don't speak chipmonk." Angel said chuckling, wrapping an arm around her waist dully.  
  
" I said." Missy started and swolled her large bite full of popcorn, " Do you like the movie?"  
  
" Moulin Rouge isn't exacually my strong point." Angel said raising a brow.  
  
" Well there's nothing on so what can we do?" Missy sighed turning off the movie.   
  
" Cuddle silently on the couch with popcorn and lit candles?" Angel asked with a grin.  
  
" That sounds nice but I'm kinda buzzed." Missy said taking her hair down from her ponytail.  
  
" Uh I told you 'bout my soul right?" Angel asked sitting up more.  
  
" Yeah so-ew we're not gonna have sex!" Missy said looking at him. " I ment I was in the mood to KILL vamps!"  
  
" Oh I knew that...." Angel said scratching his head with a little chuckle. " Smooth, real smooth." He muttered to himself getting up.  
  
" Uh okay...." Missy said standing up. " I'll see you outside, why don't you bring the group, it'll be a big slay-fest!"  
  
Angel watched Missy leave to another room, " Yeah sure I'd rather kill vampires and demons then get laid. No problem here. Nope." He said sarcastically and stood up.  
  
Angel, Spike, Illyria, Gunn, and Missy walked around the LA streets, Spike was flipping his lighter on and off nervously.  
  
" Will you stop that?" Angel hissed, glaring at Spike.  
  
" Make me." Spike taunted flipping it faster towards him, Angel motioned towards him but Missy jumped a head.  
  
" Uh if you two aren't to busy getting past your inner children beating the shit out of each other, there's 6 demons over there who want to kill us." Missy said pointing at 6 greyish demons rushing towards them.  
  
" I wish to do violence." Illyria said dully and walked towards the demons.  
  
" My kind of attitude." Missy grinned and high kicked a demon right in the jaw, seemingly snaping it's neck as it's head bent backwards touching it's shoulderblades. " Hey you do Yoga too? What other positions can you do?" Missy said laughing as she kicked in it's leg and then roundhoused it to the floor as she grabbed a 2 by 4 and then impaled it. Angel was punching another demon in the nose while kicking it in it's side, jerking it in the oppsite direction, then he kicked it in the behind and the demon tumbled right foward into a trashbin. He stopped himself half way, his head looking inside the can when the lid came down forcefully on it's head, decapitating it. Spike grinned and picked back up the lid and flung it towards a demon that Gunn had rendered motionless and sliced it's head off as well. Illyria had two demons by their necks and were bashing their heads together with little stregnth making it more painful as she was enjoying their pain. Spike took a step foward and then felt a stinging feeling where his unbeating heart was, he winced and placed his hand over his heart, it acually seemed warm there. The stinging soon became a full bloon burning feeling and it started to spread over his body, he screamed and fell to his knees cluching his chest as his entire body started feeling like it was on flames. His lighter still clutched in his hand, for some reason he had the irestistable erdge to flip it open and watch the warm glowing light that could be a dangerous weapon flow near him. Illyria shot her head to Spike's scream, becoming distracted and the two demons wiggled free from her grasp and fled, accompanied by another demon that Missy and Angel had been flighting untill they too had heard Spike's scream.   
  
" What the...." Angel started to say when Spike stood up slowly, his eyes glued to the three demons getting away. His lips curled into a malviolent grin as he flipped open his lighter. The flame starting to wind around his hands and arms to his elbows, he pointed to the three run away demons and the fire that had been curling around his arms shot fowards catching onto the demons, ignighting them in flames.  
  
" That's a neat trick!" Missy said laughing.  
  
" Yeah. How the hell did you do that?" Angel said looking at the charred bones and ashes of the demons.  
  
" No clue." Spike said flipping the lighter shut. " Must av some fire magic from Red's spell left in me." Suddenly his vision became blurred and he collapsed on the ground.  
  
Spike's eyes slowly started to open, seeing a blurred blue and red figure leaning over him, he felt something wet on his forehead and moved his head to the side with a moan.  
  
" You are awake." Illyria said leaning back onto her legs.  
  
" How long was I out for?" Spike asked sitting up slowly.  
  
" You were unconsious for 1 hour and 27 minutes." She cocked her head to the side, " Your body heat is very high. Do you lust for me?"  
  
" Do I what for who?" Spike asked raising a brow. " Sorry to disapoint but no pet. Probably from my new trick...." He took the cool rag off his head and looked at Illyria.  
  
" Your body heat was rising to a dangerous level for a half-breed. You are a valued fighter. I had to lower it." Illyria replied taking the rag from him.  
  
" Uh thanks. I guess." Spike said looking below the iron walkway were Gunn sat on a crate munching on a hamburger. " Where's Peaches and Cream?" Illyria looked confused, " Angel and Missy."  
  
" They went to do more hunting."  
  
" Good, I want to try out these new powers some more." Spike grinned and put on his trenchcoat and started down the latter to the main floor.  
  
" You will become unconsious again." Illyria said peering over the side at him.  
  
" How do you know? That could have been a total fluke. Heat exhustion." Spike shrugged and looked over at Gunn, " Wanna come and kill stuff?"  
  
" Okay." He replied simply and ate the last of his burger then stood up. " I wanna see how many demons you can burn up, bet you you'll pass out again after 3."  
  
" You're on." Spike said as they left the factory. Illyria stood still sitting on the iron walkway looking at the door where they had left.  
  
" This is..... A strange feeling." Illyria said looking confused again, her hand over her heart.  
  
Gunn and Spike patroled around the alley's, Spike flicking his lighter yet again waiting to get that feeling he got from the fire.  
  
" So has it started yet?" Gunn asked tapping on a trashcan lid with his crossbow.  
  
" Nope." Spike sighed looking over his hands.  
  
" So what's with you and Illyria?"  
  
" What?" Spike asked coughing on his lit ciggerete.  
  
" You and Illyria, seems like you two really dig each other in a not bloody way."  
  
" No digging here! I do not bloody dig her." Spike said flicking his cig to the ground and stepping on it.  
  
" Hm-mh." Gunn shook his head with a grin.  
  
" What now?"  
  
" You 'n her are like two lil' kids man, you pick on each other cause you don't know what you feel."  
  
" Since when did you become the Sigmond Frued of relationships?"  
  
" I've been with a lot of women so I know how it is." Gunn said smugly.  
  
" Hm-mh." Spike said mocking him.  
  
" Hey I resent that- hey are you okay?" Gunn asked Spike, who was clutching his chest again in obvious pain. Spike winced and fell to his knees, the stinging that came before was replaced with an all out fire raging through his veins, it felt like his bones, nerves, muscles, skin, everything was on fire. He screamed in agnoy, dropping his lighter, the cap flipped open and the area surronding Spike was becoming hotter. Gunn had to back away just to breath, sweat beaded his forehead already. The heat was pressing the lighter tighter making the flame come out, the fire catching onto his hands acually touching his skin. " Spike!" Gunn yelled, Spike snapped his head towards him for help but Gunn's crossbow wacked him in the side of the head and everything became dark again.  
  
Spike woke up again staring up at Angel this time, he groaned and glared at his grandsire.  
  
" I think I liked it better when Illyria was leaning over me." Spike groaned sitting up again, he looked down at his hands which were covered in white bandages. " The toasted marshmellow strikes again."  
  
" It's not serious, those burns weren't magical so they'll probably heal." Angel replied standing up. " Lay off those fire powers, I really don't want to wake up in a burning building."  
  
" What about a burning crate?" Spike asked leaning against the wall, he was now in the small sucluded office building where Angel usually slept.  
  
" I'm staying over at Missy's, uh, we're doing extra training." Angel said nodding nervously.  
  
" Extra Training eh?" Spike said raising a brow, he was about to say something else but Angel growled and left the office. Spike chuckled and took out his lighter which was all dented now. " Bloody hell. I really liked this lighter." He pouted and tossed it acrossed the room, a sound came from the corner and Spike looked over at it. Illyria walked out from the corner slowly watching Spike. " How long have you been there?" He asked curious.  
  
" Since Gunn returned with you." She replied emotionless as usual, she sat down across from him slowly.  
  
" Your lighter was destroyed, this will help." She said and handed Spike a zippo lighter.  
  
" Thanks...." Spike said looking over the zippo wondering how she got it. " You should try putting some more emotion into your voice. Make ya sound less zombie like." Spike said nodding.  
  
" Zombies are mindless creatures. I am a goddess." She said smugly.  
  
" Did you want something?" Spike asked feeling a twinge in his stomach.  
  
" You.... Made me feel a strange emotion. I am not familiar with it. Only Weasly has ever made me feel an emotion, greif when he died. I did not like that emotion, nor did I like this one."  
  
" Well what'd ya feel?"  
  
" When you left with Gunn, I felt concern for your being. The emotion made me feel nervous. I wanted to know where you were...." Illyria said and started to trail off thinking of the emotion.  
  
" You were worried 'bout me." Spike said with a small smile.  
  
" Why did I feel that?" Illyria asked looking straight into his eyes.  
  
" Dunno, maybe you secretely love me." Spike said smugly.  
  
" What is love?" She asked cocking her head to the side. " Is that what Wesely felt for the shell?"  
  
" Fred." Spike said firstly, " I guess so, those two seemed pretty into each other."  
  
" Have you ever felt this 'love'?" She asked, her head cocked to the side, Spike was silent for a while.  
  
" Last girl I loved didn't love me back." He replied simply. " She was a slayer, well The Slayer at the time, I've been in love with her since the first day I saw her but I never knew it. Over the years it started ta become more clear, but she never loved me back. She used me a lot and I hurt her so I thought if I got my soul back for her it'd show how much I love her. Before I died she told me that she loved me, but she just wanted me to think I was leaving with at least someone caring. I saw her later.... With her new boyfriend."  
  
" The woman you loved, she was the Buffy you dreamed of?"  
  
" Yeah. Had a nightmare that I was fighting on a battlefeild and I caught on fire and I screamed for Buffy to help me but she kept walking away from me." Spike shrugged trying to make it seem like he was uneffected.  
  
" Fred felt affection towards you. It's a warm feeling. You did have someone who cared about you."  
  
" How do you know?" Spike asked not really wanting to explain the whole dieing and coming back story.  
  
" It's in her memories, many of her memories make me feel some emotions, but I do not know what they are. I do not know what many of them are but it intrests me. I have now have no one to guide me through this new world. No one to tell me what these emotions are."  
  
" I can help you." Spike said rubbing his fingers over the zippo nervously. " What do you want to feel?" He asked leaning a bit closer, his face only a foot away from hers.  
  
" A warmer feeling. Affection." She said and was surprised when Spike pushed a strand of her blue hair from her face. She closed her eyes and let him sweap her hair behind her ear.  
  
" Feel'n it yet?" Spike asked grinning a little, letting one of his fingers trail down the side of her face when he started to feel himself acual like this.  
  
" Your body heat is rising. Are you lusting for me?" Illyria asked opening her eyes slightly, Spike was silent, but then he started leaning his lips towards hers and she did the same untill their lips met in a kiss. Spike could feel Illyria gaining one of her new emotions as she deepened the kiss. After a couple minutes Illyria broke the kiss to gather her mind. " You were lusting for me."  
  
" Hell yeah." Spike said smirking, and this time, Illyria smiled along with him.  
  
Next time on Angel: " A new evil threatends the Angel Gang", A black mist rises from an ritural circle, " From the time of the first slayer, (flashback) The first slayer facing off against a dark figure with black wings, " This is the biggest evil they have faced so far." The gang stare a head as a large shadow casts over them, " What can be so powerful?" Spike and Angel knealing then they say, " Father."  
  
(( Ello there! Yes for all you X-men fans out there, I made Spike like Pyro from X2, fire powers, zippo's and all! It was after a dream I had, sounded good so I put it in! )) 


	4. Noble Ways

6x04: Noble Ways  
  
Previously on Angel: Spike with his new fire power, Angel and Missy cuddleing on the couch, Spike looking over his new zippo, and Spike and Illyria kissing.  
  
In a cave darkly lit by torches sat a cloaked vampire with brown shaggy hair and a scar over one eye, he sat indian style chanting in a large pentacle drawn on the cave floor by blood with a strange symbol in front of the pentacle. The symbol was that of an outline of two feathery wings partually closing in on what looked like a wooden stake with horns at the tip and fire at the bottom. The vampire continued to chant as the fire became dimmer but the pentacle began to glow as well as the symbol, the vampire trailed off a little when he noticed the symbol had started to form a black mist above it, the vampire stared at it as the mist started to shape and mold into a figure.  
  
" You have awaken after millennia's of sleep my father." Said the vampire with a Romanian accent in his words.  
  
" Ish tok. Voich jak warn. Oik ill ba inch, ma voyer." [English Translation: It is different. This World. But it will be mine, my son.] replied the figure in a deep voice in a forgotten language.  
  
" Yes, I will gather your followers right away." The Vampire said standing up, he bowed to the figure then motioned towards 12 girls who were chained to the wall, all bound and gagged. " A feast for your awakening." He said with a slight grin and he left the cave. The girls looked onward with fear, their muffled screamed unheard. A shadow fell apon them of the figure, and then two large shadows like wings came from the figure....  
  
Meanwhile:  
  
Missy walked through an LA cemetary, a stake clutched in one hand. She wore a pink t-shirt with a picture of 'Hello Kitty' on it and faded blue jeans with black sneakers, she looked around and sighed and looked at her cellphone which was clipped on the waistband of her jeans and sighed even louder.  
  
" It's almost 1 am come on vampys come out and try to freaking eat me already!" She said sitting on a tombstone, then a vampire rose out of the ground of the tombstone she was sitting on. Once his head was visable he grinned, shaking dirt from his hair.  
  
" Okay!" He said with a growl. Missy rolled her eyes, stood up and smiled, her foot taping the ground. The vampire quickly lost his own grin and said a short 'no!' before Missy kicked his head clear off his body which was still underground.  
  
" Oh yeah. Real strong." Missy said sitting back down.  
  
" I thought you would have had enough fun playing soccer with that newbie vamps head." Said a voice behind Missy.  
  
" Tall, dark, and handsom standing right behind me or a stalker who smells like Aqua Velva?" Missy asked with a grin not looking behind her.  
  
" I don't smell like Aqua Velva!" Angel said whiney sniffing his wrist. Missy laughed and stood up turning around to face him. Angel smiled back and walked up to her wrapping his arms around her waist.  
  
" What brings you out on a night like this?"  
  
" It's perfect out, no sunlight, thing to kill, and the soft sernide of people beating the crap out of each other from blocks away."  
  
" Gotta love that enhansed hearing huh?" Missy asked with a giggle.  
  
" Best why to evesdrop on people." Angel said with a grin.  
  
" Hey have you been listening into my phone conversations?" Missy asked holding up her stake playfully. " I can take care of those pesky ears then...."  
  
" It wasn't on purpose!" Angel said holding up his hands. " I accidently heard you talking to your friend Rona or something on your cell before patrol a week ago."  
  
" What'd you hear?"  
  
" Oh nothing...." Angel said folding his hands behind his back. " Just that you found the perfect guy, strong and handsom, great personality, kinda dead."  
  
" You know what the weirdest thing was? She really didn't care about the whole being dead thing." Missy said shrugging, " I guess one of the orginal slayers dated a vampire too."  
  
" Uhh yeah I guess." Angel said sulking a little.  
  
" Maybe it was some sort of rebilious thing." Missy said poking her chin with the stake. " Like a 'take that world' thing. Must have been some pretty pathetic vamp."  
  
" I-" Angel started to say then stopped.  
  
" What?" Missy asked looking at him.  
  
" Er nothing. C'mon let's get back to patroling." Angel said holding out his hand and Missy took it.  
  
Meanwhile:  
  
Gunn sat on a crate in the factory reading a car magazine, glancing up everyonce in a while at Illyria who sat on the conveyer belt and was studying sticker that she pulled off the wall earlier. Spike lay on the iron walkway above her, just zoning out while flipping his liter on and off.  
  
" We really need a TV." Gunn said looking back at his magazine.  
  
" We would need money to buy items. We have no money." Illyria said not taking her eyes off the sticker.  
  
" Unless Spike could pawn off a few more of his stuff." Gunn said glancing up at the pyromaniac vampire.  
  
" I sold my crappy apartment, and I managed to swipe some cash out from an ATM machine, let's see you try ta do better." Spike said with a slight yawn.  
  
" You don't happen to have a radio then do you?" He asked tossing his magazine across the room.  
  
" Nope." Spike replied.  
  
Gunn sighed and stood up walking toward the door. " Where're you go'n?" Spike asked.  
  
" Too quiet I'm gonna find some action. Be back later." He said leaving out the door. Spike and Illyria remined quiet and still for a few seconds untill Illyria quickly jumped up onto the walkway and straddled Spike quickly starting to make out with him.  
  
" Why do you keep our attraction to each other from the others?" Illyria asked sitting up.  
  
" It might.... Freak them out a little." Spike said unsurly.  
  
" Freak them out?" Illyria asked confused.  
  
" How can I explain this...." Spike asked himself thinking it over. " Okay, your like this ex-powerfull goddess right?" Spike said sitting up and leaning his back against the office wall, Illyria glared at him for a minute for reminding her of her powerless.  
  
" But you had to kill one of our friends to live in this world. Everytime someone sees you it reminds them of Fred, so they have to think of you and me of me like dating Fred...." Spike said.  
  
" You were attracted to Fred?" She asked, Spike shifted uncomfertably.  
  
" I uh I guess...." He said looking towards the door to see if Gunn would come in, when he looked back at Illyria she was Fred, wearing a red speg. strap tanktop and black sweat pants. " What are you doing?" Spike asked her a little freaked out.  
  
" Do you not like me like this?" She asked sounding like Illyria still.  
  
" Your not you, luv." Spike said sternly.  
  
" But you said I remind everyone of Fred."  
  
" That's cause you just look like her and everyone saw her before she died and you kinda killed her." Spike said a little quickly.  
  
" You loved her?" She asked, starting to change back into Illyria.  
  
" I'm love's bitch baby." Spike said placing a soft kiss on her forehead.  
  
Outside the factory Gunn walked down the street boredly, waiting for the sun to rise, it would only be a while more, maybe an hour or so. He yawned and streched his arms out and crashed right into someone.  
  
" Oh sorry." He said opening his eyes looking at who he had run into, it was a young woman, in her early twenties. She had matted black hair to her shoulderblades and her clothes and face was very dirty, one dirty hand covered over her neck, dried blood was around her colarbone and her hand. " Holy shit are you alright?"  
  
" Oh god help me please!" Said the woman hystrically, tears running down her face.  
  
" What happened?" Gunn asked even though he knew it was a vampire who had caused this. 'Better this then break'n out the vamp lecture so early in the conversation' he thought to himself.  
  
" A-A creature.... Oh god... It was-was so horrible. Wings.... Blood.... Fangs...." She mumbled incoherintly.  
  
" It's okay, I'm here, noth'n here to get you now...." Gunn said conferting her. He lead her back into the factory and helped her sit on a crate.  
  
" Bloody hell! What happened?" Spike asked looking down from the catwalk, Illyria had already gotten off him the second she heard the door open.  
  
" Spike, there should be a first aid kit in the office." Gunn said quickly. " Gotta fix up these wounds first."  
  
" A Vampire attack?" Illyria asked bluntly standing up. Gunn looked at her with an annoyed look but she kept her emotionless stance.  
  
" No-yes." The woman said confused.  
  
" Take it you know 'bout Vamps then." Gunn said grabbing the First Aid kit which Spike tossed to him, then walked up to him.  
  
" Not much of a surprise. Sunnydale only took 3 years to really figure out 'bout vamps much less other demons." Spike said shrugging and sitting on the conveyer belt. " So what's her name?" He asked Gunn.  
  
" Alex Boreders." Replied the woman instead, letting Gunn put a bandage over her neck.  
  
" Kay, all finished." Gunn said nodding, " Okay, so what happened?"  
  
" I-I was kidnapped, a few days ago. B-By this vampire. He held me hostage in a cave with some other girls. W-We were all chained to a wall. Then he-he did some sort of thing, I don't know.... A spell or a ritual or something.... And then this...." She paused and cringed, tears forming in her eyes again, " Creature.... Just appeared.... And it...." She started crying again, " It killed them all! Blood was everywhere! Then-then it bit me but it let me go, it just smiled.... Horrible fangy bloody smile..." She trailed off, wrapping her arms around her legs and shoving her forehead into her knees. Gunn looked up at Illyria and Spike, a look on his face that just screamed 'we need to talk'. A few minutes later they had all joined in the office area, in a small circle of conversation.  
  
" The bite on her neck was a vampire, no doubt about that." Gunn said whiping the blood from his hands.  
  
" So then what's the problem?" Spike asked raising a brow.  
  
" The bite was freaking huge man!" Gunn said wide-eyed.  
  
" Huge?" Illyria asked.  
  
" Yeah, like, let's say if Spike bit someone, the puncture wounds would be about a dime sized each. But the ones in her neck, god they were as big as nickles." Gunn said shaking his head.  
  
" That is unusual." Illyria said, her mind intraced in thought.  
  
" Yeah tell me 'bout it. And when I saw her outside she was muttering on about wings and blood and fangs."  
  
" Think it might just be some blood sucking demon other then a vampire?" Spike asked.  
  
" Dunno. Maybe I should try'n get her to sketch out what she saw?" Gunn asked. Spike tossed him a pad of paper and a pen.  
  
" Good luck, cause she looks like hell." He said looking out the dusty window to Alex who was just starting to come out of her fetal postion.  
  
Meanwhile....  
  
Angel ran through a wooded area outside of LA, he quickly dodged trees, bushes, logs, whatever got in his way. His game face was already on, golden eyes looking at everything that moved past him. Finally he saw what he was after. A young woman, with very short blonde hair running a head of him, she looked back at him very worriedly but continued to run untill she tripped over a log landing in a pile of dust as Missy was standing in front of her, stake out. Angel stopped abruptly infront of her and chuckled.  
  
" Thank god I don't have to breathe." He said losing his game face.  
  
" Longer make out sessions and no heart attacks, it's a double plus!" Missy said with a giggle.  
  
" Think we should head back now? Sun rise will be up in a while." Angel said looking up at the sky.  
  
" Come on let's explore, have some time to ourselves." Missy said grabbing his hand and taking off behind some more trees. " You know.... You could always move in with me, get out of that stinky factory." Missy said slowly looking up at him.  
  
" We've only been going out a little over a month now." Angel said looking at her.  
  
" So? I mean come on, you and Spike fight like an old married couple, either your going to decapitate him, or he's going to roast you, and there's no where for any of you to really sleep in there. Vampire or not, you need sleep. Why don't you stay with me and the others go off and find places to stay? And don't you call me Yoko, I just think it'd be a big stress reliever." Missy sighed.  
  
" Gunn would be the only one to have any luck finding a place, Illyria wouldn't know how to take care of herself, and Spike's got a creepy thing with basements.... If he can't find anywhere to stay he'll probably crawl up under some poor family's water heater... Not to mention none of us have any money. Wolfram and Hart was kind of our major source of cash." Angel said shaking his head.  
  
" Why don't you just call Buffy for money? The new watcher council has lots of connections too, they can set you guys up somewhere." Angel winced for a second. " What?"  
  
" It's nothing...." Angel shrugged it off but Missy persisted. " Look, I don't want to ask Buffy for money, there's a good chance she'll end up coming down here which will #1 Make Spike kill me and #2, Be weird on so many levels."  
  
" Fine...." Missy sighed again. " I'm just watching out for you and the gang." She said with a smile and ran her finger over Angel's chin.  
  
" We'll find something." He said again and kissed her lightly on the forehead. " Hm?"  
  
" What?" She asked, Angel slowly walked around her towards a rocky area in the ground where tree branches covered over something.  
  
" Hey, there's an entrence to a cave or something in here." Angel said brushing away the brances. " I smell blood." He said seriously looking at Missy.  
  
Meanwhile:  
  
Gunn sat down across from Alex, both were quiet. Alex was sitting indian style with the pad in her legs and she was drawing the creature she saw on it for Gunn. Gunn shifted uneasly and decided to attempt to make conversation for the 4th time, the first 4 she either mumbled things incoherintly (she was still under some shock he thought) or was silent.  
  
" So.... How do you know about vampires? Does all of LA know by any chance?" Gunn asked raising a brow.  
  
" My younger sister Kennedy is a slayer...." Alex said barely in a whisper.  
  
" Really? Cool, one of our friends is a slayer too, Missy. Did you just find out about your sister?" He asked.  
  
" No. I knew about Kennedy for nearly a year now, some of the things about Vampires and Demons I had already figured. We lived near Cleveland where there was another Hellmouth thingy." She said. Gunn smiled that she was acually making conversation. " Are there any showers in here?" She asked looking up at him.  
  
" Huh? Oh um yeah, there's a small public shower area in the back there." He said nodding to a back area.  
  
" Not gonna sneak up on me while I'm in there are you?" Alex asked standing up, a small smirk on her face.  
  
" Na, I'll stay out. Hell, as a bonus, I'll keep Spike out too." Gunn said with a laugh. Alex giggled and walked into the back room. Gunn took the liberty of grabbing the pad of paper, he looked down at it and got chills down his spine. The creature looked like a vampire, he had his game face and everything. He was bald, and the ridges over his head were more prononced, and his fangs poked out more over his lips. His ears were pointed slightly and he wore a tunic, strong muscular arms and legs with a long sash around his waist, and most surprisingly, two large black wings, just like angel wings, protruding from his back. He spotted Spike walk around a corner and called him over, " Take a look at this." He said handing him the pad of paper, Spike took one look and dropped it, taking a few steps back.  
  
" No bloody way...." Spike said shaking his head feircly.  
  
" What? You know what it is don't you? What is it?" Gunn asked shoving the picture back in his face.  
  
" It's the Turok-Kun, or an Ubervamp...." Spike said looking away from it.  
  
" But you said you killed them all when you died." Gunn asked confused.  
  
" I did! That's why that can't be it. Sides this thing has wings, the Ubervamps I killed didn't have any." Spike shook his head. " It's gotta be a trick. Maybe this Alex chick is just some demons lacky. Try'n ta spy on us or catch us off gaurd to slice off all our heads."  
  
" No way. She said her sister was a slayer. Kennedy or something." Gunn said tossing the pad back on the crate.  
  
" Kennedy?" Spike asked intrested. " I know her. Back in Sunnyhell. She was one of the first potentials or someting that Giles brought back. A bit of a brat." He said shrugging.  
  
" Um okay. Anyway, think we should find Angel? Tell him about what we got so far?"  
  
" If you can find him sure." Spike said not really caring and walked away.  
  
Meanwhile:  
  
Angel and Missy walked through the dimly lit cave, looking at drawings on the cave walls.  
  
" Angel these are drawn with blood." Missy realized looking over a few of the drawings. There were four on her side: A large cloud with a sun over it. The same cloud was cut in half with a strange figure falling from it from the second one. Then 4 figures, all unusal looking vampires, all most neanderthal like, but one with two wings from its back and holding a heart in its hand. And finally a girl with long hair and markings over her body and face, she was holding a wooden stake in her hand. " Is this the blood you smelled?"  
  
" No, this has been here for thousands of years..." He said looking it over. " I can smell fresh blood further down." He shook his head and pointed to three drawings on his side of the cave wall. One of the winged vampire facing off against the girl with the stake. Then one of the girl with blood from her neck and heart with the vampire across from her with the stake through his heart. And finally 4 graves with a black mist over them and another girl seperete from them with a star over her. " Well I think it's safe to say the stake girl is a slayer, and those demons are vampires exepet for the winged one. Maybe it's a different demon. But I don't know what the others are." Angel took a step to the side as Missy walked up to the wall and took out her cell phone. " Gonna have the cave wall use your anytime minutes?" Angel said raising a brow.  
  
" What? No.... I'm going to take a picture of it...." Missy said shaking her head and took a picture of the wall with her picture phone, then turned around and did it again.  
  
" You can take pictures with cell phones now?" Angel mumbled lowly with surprise.  
  
" Hey incoming call." Missy said after she took another picture. She talked for a while then turned it off, " That was Gunn, we better get back to the factory."  
  
Meanwhile:  
  
Deep inside the cave the same vampire from before stood in front of a burning fire, thumbing through an old book silently. A pale bony hand came out from the shadows behind him and grasped around his neck rising him into the air, dropping his book.  
  
" Toch ich varis tok lis atevial." [English Translation: I will be leaving this cave now.] He mumbled, as shadow still cascading over his face.  
  
" B-But I have satsified your hunger have I not?" Choaked the vampire, " I have brought you at least 20 virgins just today."  
  
" Okai Un loss." [ English Translation: Twenty, one loss.] He smirked beneath the darkness.  
  
" W-What?" He gasped.  
  
" Jade ill umbrea ich yo mey voyers." [English Translation: The Madin will lead me to my sons.] Rasped the creature, " Nobles."  
  
" You-You want to see the other Nobles?" The Vampire seemed relieved when the creature lowered him to the ground. " There are only two so far."  
  
" Tok mey yo iem." [English Translation: Take me to them.]  
  
" Yes. I will take you to Angelus the Scourage of Europe and William the Bloody." The Vampire grinned evily.  
  
Meanwhile:  
  
Missy and Angel walked through the doors to the factory, where Alex sat on the conveyer belt holding the pad of paper close to her.  
  
" Hey man." Gunn said nodding to Angel as he walked in.  
  
" You wouldn't believe what we found." Missy said taking out her phone.  
  
" Trust me, nothing could beat this." Gunn said looking over at Alex.  
  
" Hey." Alex said with a friendly smile.  
  
" Alex this is Angel and Missy, Missy's a slayer too." Gunn said walking over to Alex, she handed him the pad of paper.  
  
" Alex was kidnapped by a vampire and this weird demon thing you should check out." He tossed the pad to Angel who looked it over, Missy looked over his shoulder and quickly looked through her picture phone and found what she was looking for.  
  
" Angel look, the demon there matches the one we saw in the cave." She said holding out the phone.  
  
" Cave?" Gunn asked raising a brow.  
  
" Yeah we found this weird cave in a woods not to fair away from here, there were like cave paintings on the walls of demons and slayers." Missy said showing Gunn the pictures she took.  
  
" Th-thats the cave I was taken too!" Alex said jumping up when she saw the pictures.  
  
" What the hell is going on here?" Angel said rubbing his brow.  
  
" I know of this creature." Said Illyria jumping down from the catwalk. Spike looked down over from below.  
  
" How the bloody hell can you see from that far?" He asked raising a brow.  
  
" Vampires have enhansed hearing and smell, they're sight is as dull as any mortals. I on the other hand-"  
  
" Are a god." Spike, Angel, and Gunn said at the same time, cutting Illyria off.  
  
" Do not mock me." She threatend under her breath and looked at the paper then the phone. " This creature is not as nearly as old as me." She then scoffed and looked at Angel then Spike, " I am surprised that neither of you two know of this creature. He is the essence of your being. A 'father' if you must say."  
  
" What?" Spike and Angel said at the same time.  
  
Illyria sighed, " This is the first vampire. An Angel known as Vicious who was thrown from the heavens above and landed to earth becoming a demon and loosing his wings. But then he made a deal with the only Angel to ever fall before him, and the devil gave him his wings. His four followers were thrown from hell, and landed to earth with their wings taken. Vicious spread evil through out where evil had not exicsted before. Then the slayer was born. The first slayer fought Vicious, their battle lasted four three nights and for three days untill Vicious tore out the slayers heart and the slayer then shoved a stake through Vicious's heart. The unison of evil and good then caused the slayer to die but her essence to be reborn again, and then Vicious and his followers died, their essences given to the corpses to be rise again and continue the ever lasting battle between the slayer and the vampires."  
  
" Woah...." Angel said in a daze.  
  
" I've heard this before, but I've always thought it was one of Drusilla's rambleings." Spike said sitting up.  
  
" I suppose you do not know who the Nobles are either." Illyria said looking up at Spike as he jumped down from the catwalk to where everone else was.  
  
" Um.... I do.... But they don't so how 'bout you enlighten us." Angel said crossing his arms.  
  
" When Vicious and his followers were reborn into their corpses bodies they had arisen as vampires, simple demons who controlled the body of a dead corpse who's soul had passed over. The corpses had no memory of Vicious or the followers lives, only of their corpses lives, containing every memory and every emotion they have ever encountered. Every Fledgeling that Vicious's vampiric self had sired has been know has a Noble as they are from a Noble blood line. The Noble blood line of vampires have always been well known, Dracula, The Master-"  
  
" Darla." Angel cut her off.  
  
" Drusilla." Spike said thinking it over.  
  
" Then Angel and Spike." Gunn nodded.  
  
" Yes. They all contain a small portain of Vicious's essence. I would not be surprised if you also possesed the ability to speak Vampiric, I believe it is the only language that Vicious can speak. I have also reason to believe that after Vicious sired his first fledgeling his essence was seperated from his corpse and he was then laid to rest until next awakened."  
  
" Which has already happened." Said a voice from in back. The vampire looked a head at the gang with a nasty smirk on his face.  
  
" Who're-" Angel began then stopped, a strange feeling overcoming his mind and body, something was near him. Someone he knew.... And Spike felt is as well. Then suddenly a great winged figure flew from the rafters above, long angelic wings that were pitch black, he looked just like an Ubervamp, only with more facial features to identify him, and the wings. He wore the same tunic they wore as well. Spike and Angel, who would be expected to attack, instead both nealed to the floor saying in unison-  
  
" Father."  
  
To be continued....  
  
Next time on Angel: Angel and Spike saying " Father", Spike and Angel attempt to attack Vicious but they get thrown back with out even touching him, " An ancheint enemy has awoken.", Vicious flying in the air killing random people, " And The Angel gang is going to need to call in the big guns." Dawn walkes into the Factory looking very Watcher like, " But can anything stop the father of all vampires?" Illyria, Spike, Angel, and Missy all getting beat down by Vicious.  
  
(( HALLO! Sorry it's been sooooooo long updating! I've had mucho mundo writers block! Hope you enjoyed this portion of the fanfic lol. Btw when Illyria was recounting the story of Vicious and the First Slayer that should be in like flashback mode. I didn't know how to word that though.... hehe )) 


End file.
